Young Avengers: Simulation games
by Fujoshiyome
Summary: Billy is trying to enjoy his life as a superhero, and a boyfriend; when he suddenly gets a message from Kate telling him and the others to meet up at the Avengers headquarters he becomes worried. When the young avengers arrive Steve is there to tell them that they must participate in 4 different simulation games to prove they are able to handle any situation they may come across...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Siyome here~ OKAY, SO...this is my first ever fanfiction, and to be honest, it's been edited SO MANY TIMES ALREADY UGGGHHH ;w; I'm not a very confident writer, so any help or advice you guys could give me would be great! To whoever decides to read this and/or follow it, I really do appreciate it! A lot of my friends are amazing writers so sometimes it's hard to try and create something without having thoughts in the back of my head telling me it's not good enough. I MUST DESTROY THOSE DRUNKEN MONKEYS! Anyway, please enjoy this story, I promise it will get better story wise and grammar/diction/dialogue wise!**

Chapter One

''Billy, wake up...Billy!'' said a strong and familiar voice nearby. I opened my eyes to see nothing there, '_Maybe it was just my imagination,'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt an arm on my right shoulder, and I was flipped instantaneously. My voice let out a small gasp as I flopped onto my back.

''Over here you dummy.'' As I looked to my right I saw Teddy sitting beside me. I was a bit relieved having him at my side after just waking up; it made me feel like we were a real couple.

''Sorry 'bout that.'' I murmured as I planted a kiss directly on his plump, pink lips. They were warm and soft, but the sensation only lasted a few seconds.

''Don't apologize to me.'' he said as he flashed his phone in front of me; there was a message from Kate on the dull-lit screen.

_'Cap' wants us all to meet at headquarters ASAP! -Luv Kate~xoxo.'_

''I don't know what Cap wants, but we should probably start making our way down there.''

''Do you think it could be something bad?'' I asked wondering what Cap' could possibly want..

''Who knows; now if it was Stark on the other hand, that's when we might have to start worrying,'' replied Teddy as he laughed at his own remark jokingly.

I got up off of the bed and began slipping on my jacket, sliding my first arm into the left sleeve and my other into the right. ''I don't think we'll need to suit up for this, do you?'' I asked Teddy as seemingly unsure as my last question I had asked. Teddy placed his hand over his chin, the other on his hip and he began to stare at me.

''I don't think so but...even though I know we had fun last night, you might still want to put some pants on. I looked down and and saw nothing but bare legs and boxers; my face began to glow bright red, all the way to the tips of my ears. Embarrassed, I quickly threw on the closest pair of pants I could find, but for some reason, they seemed a bit bigger than usual. As I slipped them on they were extremely loose and didn't sit properly on my hips. Teddy threw a pair a jeans directly at my face, luckily I caught him doing so before hand and managed to stop them from hitting me; they were literally inches away from my face rather than on thanks to my powers.

''What was that for!?'' I had raised my voice a bit, but I wasn't particularly angry. I knew Teddy was just being playful.

''We're in my room remember? The pants you're wearing are mine, I just thought that you might like to wear yours instead''. Now I was a just getting annoyed with my own stupidity and cluelessness. But as soon as Teddy smiles, my mood improves. _'I swear, that's his secret weapon'_ I thought, no matter what he does, once he smiles, I almost always forgive him. I changed out of Teddy's pants and into my own, and finally we were ready to head out. We opened the front door to leave when we saw Tommy walking towards the steps up of Teddy's house.

'''Oi! You guys get the message too?'' Tommy asked in his easy going voice, along with a relaxed posture.

''Yup, that's where we're headed now'' I replied. Teddy slipped his fingers in between mine gripping my hand softly as we proceeded to make our way down the steps.

Tommy puffed his cheeks with air and placing his arms over his stomach harshly, ''Uggggh come on guys, why'd you gotta be so couple-y in the morning? Jeez!''

''Hey, you know if you ever decide to get with anybody, I give you my full blessing to do these sorts of things in public bro'' I said as we all started down the sidewalk.

''Fair enough'' replied Tommy. As we walked, none of us really spoke until Tommy decided to break the silence. ''Do you think Cap's worried about us again? You know, about all of us wanting to be avengers and such?''

''I'm not sure, but I don't think something like that would just happen out of the blue, there would have had to been something to trigger that,'' Teddy said with a stern look on his face. Teddy had always been strong, but he was quite smart as well; not to mention his intuition was also one of his traits he and I trusted frequently, and this time, we both wanted to trust it.

''Guys, you know it might not just be bad news, it could be good news too.'' I wanted things to feel a bit more optimistic, but really, they both knew it, and I knew it - this wasn't going to be good. As we approached the building, Kate, Eli, and Cas stood at the front entrance.

''Took you guys long enough,'' giggled Kate as she squished Billy's cheeks.

''Sorry, Billy was having difficulties putting on his pants,'' laughed Teddy.

Eli patted Teddy's shoulder, ''TMI man, now let's just head upstairs, Vision's up there waiting as well, it seems he's the one that let Kate know about Cap.''

Teddy looked over at Kate, and she looked towards him and began to speak ''All Vision told me was that Cap and Tony both had something planned for us, and wanted us over as soon as possible.''

Cas spoke up, ''Well unless we head upstairs we probably won't know what exactly it is they have planned for us, so quit stalling and let's go!'' Cas seemed pretty eager, unlike the rest of us who weren't too excited about all of this. We walked into the headquarters and made our way to one of the main rooms. There we saw Spiderman and Vision, sitting together while playing a video game.

''I'm not quite sure I get this game,'' Vision said holding the console controller strangely; even so, he looked as if he knew what he was doing.

''What? Are you serious? Then how is it that you're kickin' my ass?!'' yelled Spiderman, who looked like a child simply button mashing the controller. ''That's it, Spidey out.'' Spiderman trudged out of the room in utter defeat, he was pretty damn pissed about losing to a video game he thought he kicked ass at.

Vision looked up and noticed us all in the room, ''Excellent, you're all here, I'll take you to Captain''.

''Thanks!'' flirted Cas as she ran to vision's side with a sweet smile. Tommy couldn't help but laugh about Spiderman losing to Vision so easily. What made it worse was when we walked by the television screen and saw what they had been playing – Mario Party 8. That's when Kate and I both burst out in laughter; the others just sort of ignored us because they didn't have a chance to catch a glance at the screen themselves, remaining clueless. Vision continued leading us until we made it to a large and unfamiliar door. From the inside stepped Cap, along side him was Tony.

''Ah, I see you all finally made it. Tony thought you might not all come because of the urgency."

''Hey, I just said that they might be feeling anxious, I mean come on Steve, the last time you called them all here, it was to let them know they weren't allowed to be part of the avengers,'' Tony said with a sarcastic attitude. Steve glanced over at Tony with his piercing blue eyes. Tony knew what he wanted, ''Alright, alright, I'll just be getting out of your way now...'' he paused, ''or else no sex for me tonight'' he whispered to himself. Eli's eyes suddenly widened and his face looked surprised, he just happened heard Tony; he brushed it off and told himself he must have misheard him.

Cap started to speak again, ''I called you all here for a reason. You're all still quite young, and we need to make sure you're ready for anything, that's why, until we know you're ready, you aren't allowed to come with us on missions."

I burst out, ''What! How is that fair?! I thought we all talked about this and finally came to a conclusion!''

''Listen boy'' said Cap. ''That's why I called you over so urgently, because I knew you would not be so accepting of this. I had Tony set up a simulation room with different situations to test you to the best of your abilities. This way, we can test you all as much as we need to, and you can be back out there fighting crime in no time. Testing starts today, and that's why you are all here, there is one room for all of you, this way you can all go at once. It only takes about 30 minutes per situation and we will be setting you up into 4 different situations to go through. We're allowing a 15 minute break per situation, so make sure to use it wisely. You're all going to need to suit up, so I expect you all back here in less than thirty minutes, understood?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Authors Comments-**_

_**Hello everyone~ Sorry it took me so long to upload chapter two ;w; I'm still not a very confident writer so I apologize ahead of time for any awkward diction, grammar, or mistakes in general. Thank you for taking your time to read my writing, and I'll definitely work harder to make this even better each time I upload a new chapter!**_

_Shocked._

That's what we all were. I looked around the room at everyone's faces; there was nothing but confusion and slight fear in their eyes. _'Simulation games?' _I thought, '_How exactly is that going to work?' _Then suddenly when the room was silent, Eli stepped forward, right hand to his forehead in a salute.

"Yes sir!" Eli's voice was stern and serious. He then turned his gaze toward us and nodded. "Guys, if we want to continue doing what we're doing, it would only be right to take Captain's word for it, and move forward with the simulation games." Everyone's eyes perked up at Eli's words. Kate stepped forward.

"Eli's right, this shouldn't be a big deal guys, we've all just gotta believe in what the Captain wants right now; as long as we pass all the tests, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

I turned to look over at Teddy who looked just as determined as Eli and Kate. Teddy tilted his head over to me and smiled. "We can do it as long as we work hard like usual." I grabbed his arm and agreed, even though I wasn't sure if I actually did agree or not.

_'Am I the only one in this entire room who's worried?' _Did they truly understand our situation? If we messed up somehow, then it was all over for us as a group, we wouldn't be able to continue fighting. Not to mention that no one in the group had any idea what sort of situations we were going to be thrown in, or how this was even going to work. Would we feel pain? Would they try to test us individually or as an overall group?

That was when Cap spoke again: "We have extra suits for each of you guys in another room; I'll have Vision escort you down, since he'll be joining you as well." Cap placed his arms one over the other, crossing them lightly. He shifted his weight onto one leg, standing still and waiting for us to make our way out.

Vision walked us through another unfamiliar hallway. _'How big can this place be?' _I asked myself. There were photos of superheroes everywhere, old and new. The floors were like a giant mirror, and the walls like a glass window with an unbelievable view of the city. We arrived into the room that held our costumes, and made our way into it. I saw mine almost right away and picked it up.

"There are two different rooms; one for the females, and one for the males. Oh, but you, Billy, you get your own room," stated Vision. I was confused for a moment until Cas started to giggle. I looked over at the girls, and then the guys.

"Wait, is this because Teddy and I are dating? Dude, I'm still a guy!" A bit upset, I looked over at Teddy, hoping he would back me up. That was when I noticed... _'He's actually avoiding my gaze?!' _I then turned my head towards Eli and raised my voice, "Eli?!" Eli looked at me, and then at Vision. He shrugged his shoulders and threw his head to the side, signalling me to make my way over to him.

We walked through the door on our side and began changing. Tommy was the first to finish, and of course that was no surprise. I was rather slow getting everything on. Then again, I didn't exactly feel like rushing; I was still worried about everything, and how it would turn out. After sliding on my black and red suit I looked up at Teddy to see if he had finished yet. Teddy was being just as slow, but was turned completely in the opposite direction from the rest of us. '_Oh well, he's probably just worried and thinking things through,' _I thought. While continuing to suit up I noticed the suits were designed slightly different. There were zippers and a few armoured areas I didn't recognize. I wasn't able to reach the zipper on the back of my suit. Before I could ask for help, Eli and Tommy had finished and started heading out.

"We'll meet you guys out there in a bit," spoke Eli.

I nodded and answered, "Sure thing guys." As they made their way out I continued trying to reach my back zipper but it was no use.

Teddy's eyes noticed the difficulties I has having but veered away as soon as I looked towards him. Wait a minute...he's not _nervous_, is he? He was the one that made a blatantly obvious remark about _us_ to everyone earlier. Now instead of my pants, I'm having problems with my suit. '_Really, Teddy? Now you're choosing to be shy?'_ I used this to my advantage and walked over towards him. I placed my hand on his back, "Teddy," I murmured, "everyone's gone already and I need help getting my zipper up." Teddy stood there frozen with his back still facing me. "Teddy," I called, "can you help me?"

Before turning, Teddy slipped on his gloves individually. He then faced me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He suddenly turned me around. _ZIP_.He actually zipped up my zipper for me? I was a bit disappointed. I really wanted to tease him, even if only a little bit. I guess Teddy knew how to hold back when he needed to. I thanked him and walked out of the room. "See you out there when you're finished," I mumbled, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." '_What am I thinking!?' _As my eyes followed Billy while he left the room, my blood began to pump. I threw the palm of my hand over my forehead and brushed it down towards my mouth. My mind is not in the state it should be. We're all about to go out there and fight for the right to remain as the Young Avengers, and all I can think about is how slender his exposed back looked in that open suit. My hand began running down my chest slowly toward my pelvis. That's when I stopped myself. '_Not at a time like this,' _I anticipated. I continued with getting dressed, and made my way out of the room as I finished.

The door to the simulation room opened as Teddy was last to enter. As we made eye contact I waved him over with the rest of us. The room Vision had taken us to was huge. To be honest, it seemed like more of a pod than a room. I was nothing close to excited; I just wanted to get everything over and done with. In the emptiness of the huge room stood a single widespread table. On the table there was a set of seven suits. They weren't full suits; they consisted of only a helmet, a set of boots, gloves, and random circular sensors. I took a few minutes to glance over the potential tools we'd most likely be using. They seemed like old school virtual gaming gear that you'd see in those old movies trying to depict the future of gaming. As I began to walk towards the table, so did Vision. He picked up one of the helmets and spoke: "This equipment here is what will place you into the simulation game." I picked up one of the helmets and placed it over my head. I stood there expecting something, but nothing happened.

"I think mine's broken, Vision!" I exclaimed. Teddy walked up to me, took it off of my head and examined it thoroughly.

"That's probably because it's not powered," chuckled Teddy.

"Mine's working just fine!" blurted Tommy. To no one's surprise, Tommy, again, was quickest to be ready.

"Just so you all know, the sensory device on there may take a few minutes to get going once the suit is on," spoke Vision. Everyone began putting on the equipment, but then suddenly we heard a loud yelp from behind us.

"Gah!" gasped Kate, and we all turned to see what had happened. There sat Tommy, fallen onto the floor with a red mark across his face. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" yelled Kate with her hands covering her backside.

Tommy stood back up. "What the heck Vision! I thought you said it takes a while for the sensors to kick in! I mean come on, I didn't even physically touch her, there's no way she could have felt that!"

All I could think to myself was, _'What an idiot…'_

Vision put his helmet back down onto the table and walked towards Tommy. "I'd assume that it is because of the acceleration of your molecules, the process was quickened for you," he explained. "I do apologize."

"Acceleration of molecules?" Asked Eli. "Looks like your powers were actually useful for once you numbskull," he teased.

"Shut up man, at least I got to cop a feel! When's the last time you had any action with a babe?" nagged Tommy.

"Shut up before I end you!" threatened Eli.

"How about you BOTH shut up so I don't have to kick BOTH of your asses before this thing even starts!" interrupted Kate.

Both men instantly backed off. "There we go," she sighed.

I turned away from the commotion and began to feel a bit strange. After attaching all of the equipment the suit was powered up. It was a strange sensation. I had the ability to touch things and move around without physically leaving my spot. Vision turned to everyone and started to explain the suits a bit better.

"I hope the suits have all properly started up for you by now. There are a few things I must explain beforehand. Firstly, you do not need to physically leave your spot, as you all have noticed; your walking and running motions are detected through the helmet, but it will still leave you feeling exhausted if you try to overwork your usual endurance. Secondly, motion such as kicking, punching, and such is something that actually needs to be initiated. That is what these sensors, gloves and boots are for."

"Won't we all look a bit silly kicking and punching even though nothing is there?" asked Cas.

"Well, then it's a good thing no one else will be coming in," chuckled Vision.

"I would also like to inform you that unfortunately you will all be able to feel pain if you are struck with something, or hurt in any way. This with also affect your senses, such as taste and touch. By this I mean that even if you are not physically hurt outside of the simulation game, you may experience hallucinated blood—your body will react by smelling it, and if you are injured somewhere such as the mouth, you will most definitely taste it."

"That's messed up!" I interrupted, "what's wrong with Stark, why would he go into such detail for something like this?" I was starting to feel very uncomfortable with these simulation games. Suddenly I felt Teddy's hand placed upon my shoulder. His face expressed that he was just as upset by the idea, but I knew he wanted to keep composed for me, for everyone.

"Let's just do what we always do," said Teddy as he glanced towards everyone in the room. Vision continued speaking from where he had left off.

"This is what they expect of us all, so we must continue with it. If everyone is ready, I'll initiate the simulation," replied Vision.

"Hold on a second." I asked, "if you're doing this with us, then who's watching over the game while we're inside of it?"

"The only way out is if we complete the game, of course there is a time limit where it will finally phase out, and we will all return back. The only problem with the time limit is that it will only come into effect after 24 hours."

"So unless we manage to complete the game, we're pretty much trapped in here for an entire day?!" I complained loudly.

"Sadly, yes," admitted Vision.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Then let's get this over with." I proceeded to make eye contact with everyone and spoke up: "Patriot, Halkeye, Hulkling, Speed, Stature, Vision...this is only the first simulation, so no matter what, don't let anything get the best of you," I asserted.

"Let's do this!" yelled Speed.


End file.
